Ámame
by ai no kotoba
Summary: Ni ella lo entendía. ¿Por qué querer la atención de los demás? ¿Por qué hacer algo tan estúpido como lo que estaba a punto de hacer…? Quizás si hubiese estado lúcida lo hubiese pensado así, pero no lo estaba. No estaba borracha ni drogada, no le había ocurrido una tragedia ni...


Ni ella lo entendía. ¿Por qué querer la atención de los demás? ¿Por qué hacer algo tan estúpido como lo que estaba a punto de hacer…? Quizás si hubiese estado lúcida lo hubiese pensado así, pero no lo estaba. No estaba borracha ni drogada, no le había ocurrido una tragedia ni algo tan terrible como le había pasado a todos los de su grupo para querer quitarse la vida, al menos no en ese momento; lo único que había ocurrido es que se le habían acabado las pastillas, esas malditas pastillas… y de repente, esos fantasmas estaban ahí de nuevo, junto con ese extraño hombre.

-Prólogo: La chica que veía fantasmas.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba mal en ella, no lo entendía. Desde que tenía 7 años se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba mal, ¿pero qué? Ella se había aferrado a una persona más que a otros, era obvio que defendiera lo suyo ¿verdad?

A decir verdad Hiyori tenía un hermano mayor pero él se la pasaba estudiando, y ella era la única _señorita_ de la familia. No la dejaban jugar con él, su madre la vestía como a una muñeca, como si fuese un juego, y le decía lo que debía y no hacer, para ser una buena señorita de sociedad, y así poder casarse con alguien de _clase _cuando fuese adulta pero, ¿Alguien le había preguntado si eso era lo que quería? Su padre se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el trabajo debido a su profesión, y a veces cuando llegaba a la casa solamente quería ver la perfecta familia feliz que tenía; y su madre, sino estaba regañándola pues algunos se quejaban de agresividad recibida por la menor, estaba fumando a escondidas en algún lugar del jardín, incluso cuando a ella le decía que eso no era bueno, y que era algo de criminales y gente sin futuro. Se sentía tan sola y triste, que al no poder tener los objetos que quería, prefería destruirlos.

Esa vez por fin había entablado una amistad con una niña de su edad, en su mismo colegio; incluso de vez en cuando su madre las dejaba jugar mientras ella platicaba con sus amigas. Realmente la apreciaba, solo ellas dos. Solo ellas dos, la niña nueva no tenía por qué invitarla a jugar cuando ella la quería invitar primero, incluso había ignorado que ella estaba ahí pues en recreo siempre comían juntas. Entonces se llenó de ira, si, incluso a esa edad, y empujo a la niña nueva hacia el césped para golpearla con su fuerza... y si, se sentía bien. Su amiga dejo de hablarle. Llamaron a sus padres y la cara de su padre más que de ira era de angustia, miedo. Claro, su madre la castigo y contrataron un tutor privado los siguientes años.

Algo que le extrañaba es que su padre se notaba más interesado en ella, le preguntaba cómo se sentía, qué pensaba, o por qué hacia cierta cosa, pero ella siempre le decía lo que su madre le hacía decir "Estoy muy bien, me alegra que estés en casa" Porque además de no querer preocupar a su padre, realmente era verdad. Lo único que le dolía era la soledad. Quería jugar, quería salir, quería correr en el jardín, andar en bicicleta, aprender boxeo o alguno de esos deportes que su madre le prohibía ver. Pero no podía.

Entonces, incluso cuando a muchos les hubiese aterrado, a ella le encantó, empezar a ver esos fantasmas, esos que siempre le decían "Esta bien, está bien" Por eso no se quejaba, incluso cuando le costaba asimilar la soledad que sentía, incluso cuando no le iba tan bien en las notas como a su hermano... incluso cuando a veces solo quería dormir recordaba que estaba bien.

Los últimos años de la escuela secundaria los paso en un buen colegio. Para ese entonces ya se había calmado, dejaba de ver esos fantasmas que la empezaban a atormentar cada vez que se acercaba más a otros. Todo parecía ir bien. Ella era normal. Era realmente hermosa, era aplicada más que lo normal, tenía amigas que estaban a su lado, e incluso cuando su hermano ya se había ido de casa, ya no se sentía tan sola. Se la pasaba sonriendo.

Sí, ella era normal; como su madre y su enfermedad. Su madre padecía esquizofrenia, pero solo su padre y ella misma lo sabían, era casi como cualquier persona normal, siempre y cuando tomara el tratamiento. El tratamiento que Hiyori no tomó. El tratamiento que solo disminuía los cuadros y síntomas, pero que no aliviaba la enfermedad que en cualquier momento podría atacar de nuevo.

Gracias por haber leído, jeje, no piensen que exagero en lo que vaya a escribir en el futuro, estuve investigando bien.

Un beso, y espero que al menos les haya interesado para que sigan leyendo el fic,


End file.
